


the morning after the night before

by S_Hylor



Series: Bingo Round 1 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, Waking Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/S_Hylor
Summary: Bingo fill for the “waking up married” square of my Steve/Tony Bingo 2018 round one card.





	the morning after the night before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> For sirsapling. As a belated birthday present, and as an apology/compensation for making him read my evil angst ficlet.

Tony’s aware of the presence beside him in the bed when he wakes up. Without even opening his eyes he can smell the scent of warm skin, can feel the way the mattress moves ever so slightly with every breath his sleeping companion takes. The room is still dark when he opens his eyes, the sun not even up yet, and his brain tells him he should go back to sleep, put off engaging with his bedfellow for as long as possible, but he knows that he’s not the only one who has woken up.

Giving up any pretense of sleep, Tony pushes himself up onto his elbows and reaches for the glass on the bedside table. Taking a sip of water he laments that it isn’t something stronger, but he knows that would only cause his companion to glare at him in disapproval. Not that he didn’t love that glare. It was a thing to behold.

Setting the glass back down, Tony catches sight of the ring on his finger, just a simple gold band. Staring at it, he bends his thumb to touch it, pushing the ring so it turns against his skin. Well, he thinks, that’s something. 

Hearing the huff of breath beside him, Tony settles back into the mattress and tilts his head, taking in the sight beside him. Miles of pale skin spread over breathtaking muscle and bone structure, tucked carefully under a sheet that’s pulled up to the base of his ribs. Sleep rumbled blond hair sticks up every which way, and Tony recalls threading his fingers through it multiple times the night before. 

He recalls a lot, actually. 

Getting to run his hands all over that pale skin, pressing kisses and sucking bruises that have all but faded. Stripping off clothing one piece at a time. 

Steve stares at him, eyebrows creased slightly in a frown. There’s pillow creases pressed into his cheek, that Tony wants to run his fingers over, but now it’s the next morning, it feels almost forbidden. 

“Stop thinking,” Steve grumbles, closing his eyes and burrowing deeper into the pillow. “It’s too early for you to be so loud.” 

Before all of this, he never would have picked Steve for being a grumpy morning person. Although, to be fair, Steve’s default setting is grumpy, but Tony just thinks that was all part of his charm. 

“Good morning to you too, darling.” He purrs, reaching out a hand—the hand with the ring on it—to run his fingers against Steve’s collar bone. “So it seems you made an honest man out of me.” 

The snort that Steve lets out is part exasperation, part disbelief and part amusement. 

Feeling a grin spread across his face, Tony leans a little closer, pressing a kiss to the point of Steve’s shoulder, still staring at the gold band on his finger. “It would appear we got married.” 

Steve cracks one eye open and glares at him. “I know, Stark. I was there. Remember?” 

He can’t keep the glee off his face, rolling even closer until he’s draped over Steve’s chest, face tucked in close to his so he can tilt his head just so to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. “You can’t call me that anymore, darling, since I’m your husband and you insisted that you want to take my name.” 

Steve closes his eyes again, but Tony’s sure he’s getting an internal eye roll all the same. The thought of Steve taking his name makes him feel deliriously possessive. He’d gone through the motions of disbelief and denial, of arguing all the reasons why not, when Steve had first suggested they get married, so now, the morning after, with his ring on Steve’s finger and Steve’s on his, all he feels is delighted and possessive. 

“A decision I regretted last night when you kept calling me Mr Stark.” Steve grumbles under his breath.

“You certainly weren’t complaining while I was fucking you into the mattress, now were you, my husband?” He gloats, running his fingers through Steve’s hair, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I don’t recall hearing you complain at all.”

Steve pries his eyes open again, blinking a few times. “How are you this awake without coffee?” 

Grinning, Tony leans in to kiss Steve again, linger long enough to get a response this time. Drawing back slightly, he caresses Steve’s cheek. “I’m just making the most of this before you file for a divorce, darling.” 

Frowning, Steve finally moves to wrap his arms around Tony, shifting them into a more comfortable position and tucking his chin over the top of Tony’s head. “Not going to happen. Now shut up and go back to sleep.” 


End file.
